


El monstruo de la neurocirugía contra el fantasma del aislamiento

by eternia_on_mars



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, Makeup Sex, Post-The Truth, Pre-IWTB, Unremarkable house
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternia_on_mars/pseuds/eternia_on_mars
Summary: Mulder y Scully tienen una discusión telefónica y cuando ella vuelve a casa tienen que lidiar con sus demonios.





	El monstruo de la neurocirugía contra el fantasma del aislamiento

Es esta casa destartalada de West Virginia que no sé cómo ha llegado a ser tan nuestra, que nos resguarda, que me contiene, que me aísla de la civilización. He llegado a odiarla más que a todo lo que hubo en una vida anterior, todo eso que me mantiene aquí cautivo entre la hierba seca y la espuma de afeitar que últimamente ni me molesto en utilizar.

Ha estado fuera dos semanas. Cinco días, en realidad, por culpa de una convención en Ohio sobre neurocirugía. En el último mes ha habido más cirugía estereotáctica, biopsias y resultados que “no terminan de ser concluyentes” que Mulder y Scully. Mucho más. Ni cama, ni desayunos caóticos, ni comentarios sobre la ridiculez de los talkshows en el sofá. Nada. Y más que esos días de ausencia absoluta pican como mosquitos veraniegos los diez días previos encerrada en la sala de reuniones del hospital. Para mí es como si se hubiera ido a Marte huyendo de todo esto. Un Marte de papel maché más cómodo que su hogar. Egoísta. Egoísta ella por querer seguir adelante en un mundo que no me deja formar parte de él. Egoísta yo, un puto egoísta al que, como han capado en su búsqueda, le molesta que la única persona a la que importa su existencia salga ahí fuera.

Oigo el motor de su Ford blanco desde la madriguera y debería salir a recibirla. Debería ayudarla con su equipaje, abrazarla, decirle cuánto la he echado de menos. Cosas que no van a ocurrir porque ni siquiera sé cómo plantarle cara. No desde lo de anoche, no después de haber cruzado los límites de lo que es una discusión telefónica civilizada. Es frustrante y no dejo de preguntarme cómo se puede estar tan jodido, por qué es tan difícil todo entre nosotros últimamente, es como si nos hubiéramos aliado para levantar una muralla y no soportarnos. Triste, tan triste como los vaqueros que entorpecen a este ente casi invisible. Triste porque no podemos con esto y nos estamos volviendo locos y sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro para gritar.

Pequeñas plaquitas de metal chocando contra la puerta principal, un momento que no quiero presenciar porque esta vez no sé cómo vamos a hacerlo ni de dónde vamos a sacar el valor. Cómo puedo estar tan increíblemente enfadado con ella y a la vez extrañarla tanto. Por qué me quedo aquí dentro sin hacer nada cuando lo único que quiero es verla entre esa puerta y mi cuerpo y dar buena cuenta de todos los polvos que no hemos echado en un mes.

Según ella, el tiempo es una constante que no se puede detener y que, desde luego no puede desaparecer. Se equivoca. Quizá he pasado demasiado tiempo en la cabina azul del Doctor desde que llegamos aquí y tuve que convivir con la soledad y los demonios, pero el tiempo, en esta casa a las afueras de West Virginia, es una masa informe que se estira y moldea a su antojo y de la forma menos adecuada. Una eternidad desde que se fue, una eternidad desde la última vez que nos quitamos la ropa, una eternidad desde que presencié el último orgasmo de Dana Scully, una eternidad desde que colgué el teléfono anoche. Demasiado poco tiempo para reaccionar a lo que está por llegar.

\---

Si no lleváramos semanas nadando en las aguas del despropósito, este sería uno de esos momentos en que, de ser una gata, ronronearía. Anoche di una conferencia en una de las  universidades mejor consideradas en el campo de la neurocirugía, conferencia por la cual me felicitaron figuras importantísimas en el estudio de la innovación médica. Sería el colmo del gusto conducir a casa desde Ohio pensando en el fin de semana libre que tengo por delante, después de meses de arduo trabajo y especialmente de dos semanas en que he vivido prácticamente volcada en que esto saliera bien. Porque esto es importante para mí, no es difícil de entender, ¿verdad? O eso creía. Que la persona por la que renuncié literalmente a toda mi vida anterior lo entendería. Pero no. Tuvo que existir esa puta llamada y tuvo que decir todas esas cosas y yo ni siquiera pude disfrutar ni celebrar lo que había conseguido. Ausente y con un nudo en la garganta toda la noche pensando en los gritos que llegamos a darnos por teléfono.

Me bajo del  coche para abrir la cancela que no permite el paso a extraños a nuestra casa y me pregunto si no me habré convertido precisamente en eso. Una extraña a la que Mulder ya no quiere tocar ni hacer reír por las mañanas. Ha sido un mes infernal para los dos, lo cual no justifica que se haya comportado como un egoísta y me haya hecho sentir otra egoísta por el simple hecho de tratar de componer una vida más allá de todas las lágrimas que nos bebimos en los años en carretera. Pero ahí estábamos los dos solos, lo sé y lo entiendo. Que no puede ir a ninguna parte aún y que son demasiadas horas esperando a que llegue a casa. Y lo he intentado. Que se componga un poco, que dedique más tiempo a otras cosas para cuando pueda volver al mundo, que se aparte un poco de todos esos recortes de periódico y ese despacho caótico que lo está consumiendo. A veces siento que no puedo más. Saco mis cosas del maletero y  no sé si lo odio en este momento. No quiero mirarle y no sé cómo enfrentarme al hecho de entrar en mi propia casa. Ni siquiera he podido llorar la discusión volcánica de ayer. No me sale. Estoy demasiado enfadada. Con él y con nosotros. Meto la llave en la cerradura sin saber si quiero que esté ahí, que se disculpe, que haga algo. Algo. Pero mentiría si dijera que no quiero estar sola. En este momento me estoy planteando cosas que nos van a doler.

\---

_(LA NOCHE ANTERIOR)_

-Hey

-¿Cómo ha ido, doctora?

-Bastante bien, la acogida por parte del equipo de innovación ha sido muy buena.

-Me alegro… de verdad.

-No suenas como alguien que se alegra.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-A tu tono, Mulder.

-Bueno, han sido unos días largos, ya sabes.

-Sólo han sido cinco días.

-¿Sólo cinco días? ¿Ahora necesito una cifra para echarte de menos?

-Es mi trabajo, lo sabes. Esto es importante para mí.

-Oh, tengo clarísimo lo que es importante para ti.

-¿Me has llamado para esto?

-Quería saber cómo te ha ido. Cómo estabas. Al fin y al cabo llevo dos putas semanas sin verte el pelo. Pero claramente ha sido una mala idea. Te estoy distrayendo de algo o alguien mucho mejor que yo.

-¿Qué coño has querido decir con eso?

-Lo que hayas querido entender.

-Mira, no pienso tolerar que tú, de entre todas las personas, me eches en cara que me dejo la piel en algo por lo que he trabajado toda mi vida.

-¿De entre todas las personas? Estás sacando la artillería pesada, doctora.

-¿Quieres que hablemos de obsesiones y de llevarlas hasta las últimas consecuencias?

-…¿Para qué coño te escapaste conmigo, Scully?

-Porque te quería. Por la misma puta razón por la que lo he hecho todo durante todos estos años.

-Me querías. QUERÍAS. Eso explica muchas cosas.

-No me hables de querer cuando no soportas que tenga algo mío.

-Por qué no dices la verdad y reconoces que te has cansado de mí. Que llevas un mes sin tocarme y huyendo de cada espacio en el que estoy.

-El que lleva un mes sin tocarme y obsesionado con la idea de que salir al mundo es una puñalada que te doy por la espalda eres tú.

-¿Así que al final lo reducimos todo a joder?

-No te mereces que tenga esta conversación contigo. Y ya veremos si me quedo cuando vuelva.

_(Fin de la llamada)_

\---

La oigo entrar en casa y no tengo valor para salir. Me quedo paralizado en este despacho que me está engullendo. La foto de Sam clavada en la puerta. La de William en el cajón porque duele más. Las nuestras en todas partes. Me quedo mirando lo que se me antoja un collage de criaturas extrañas que nadie ha identificado aún y siento que estoy perdiendo esta batalla. Se va a ir. Va a coger sus cosas y se va a largar porque no he sabido hacer que se quede. Hundido en avistamientos Ovni y transmisiones secretas, las mismas que me han llevado a vivir en el absoluto encierro. Tiene razón, pero no quiero perdonar a aquello en lo que nos hemos convertido. Vinimos aquí buscando algo de estabilidad después de pasar cuatro años en carretera durmiendo en moteles baratos y soy un egoísta por exigirle que se deje tragar por la miseria conmigo. Sigo paralizado. Tengo miedo de mirarla. Tengo miedo de subir las escaleras que llevan hasta nuestro dormitorio y echarme a llorar al verla. Ayer le hice daño a propósito porque quería hacerla sentir algo y estaba furioso. Hace mucho que no la hago sentir nada bueno. Que no hay un te quiero en momentos cómicos ni me meto con ella en la bañera. Ya no comemos palomitas en ropa interior con la calefacción a tope mientras vemos clásicos. Ya nada. Porque no quiero salir de este nido de papel de periódico y chinchetas y ella no quiere dejarse arrastrar. Si la miro, en este momento, corro el riesgo de morirme de pena y de todo el dolor que puede estar por llegar.

\---

No sale a recibirme. No se atreve a salir a recibirme y casi lo agradezco. No tengo determinación para plantarle cara de manera civilizada en este momento. Quiero el agua de la ducha ardiendo sobre mí y diluyendo lo que siento. Quiero llorar y quiero gritarle. Quiero diseccionar como en una autopsia nuestra relación y ver dónde está el problema. En qué momento se rindió y en qué momento dejamos de tirar el uno del otro. Sé que ahora mismo el mundo gira mucho más rápido que él pero no puedo hacerme esto. Prometí que nunca me lo haría. Nos hemos faltado al respeto y es lo peor que podía habernos pasado. Hemos callado los problemas hasta que nos han estallado en la cara. Subo las escaleras con un presagio de tormenta a las espaldas. Sí, más cerca de la cama donde voy a tirar la maleta y donde ya ni nos miramos. Más cerca del grifo de la ducha y de su aftershave. De las cortinas color natillas. Esto no es sano para ninguno de los dos.

\---

El sonido lejano de la ducha me saca del letargo. Qué le voy a decir. Cómo vamos a pasar la noche si declaramos la guerra del silencio. Sé que lo de irse de casa no fue una amenaza vacía. Si alguien sabe tomar decisiones a pesar del dolor que conlleve tomarlas, es Scully. Y tengo dos opciones: o sigo en esta mierda de actitud pasivo-agresiva o acepto la parte en la que la he cagado y voy a hablar con ella. Suponga lo que suponga. No hemos sobrevivido a todos estos años en la huída para esto. A las trabas que nos pusieron mientras trabajamos juntos. A la pérdida de un hijo y mi muerte temporal. A los eclipses y hecatombes.

\---

El agua empapa pero no cala. Quema pero no duele. Me adormece en este sin vivir de sopesar opciones. Te largas unos días. Mejor hablar con la cabeza fría. O no. Le plantas cara y decís la verdad como solíais hacer. Luego, si os convencéis de que no estáis tan jodidos, tal vez podríais arreglar algo. Yo que sé. No sé qué sentir ni querer pero siento y quiero. Necesito mi espacio y necesito que quiera recomponerse. No le va esta derrota. Hay cartas que poner sobre la mesa y el gel de lavanda no es tan buen anfitrión hoy como lo es normalmente. Hoy no es hogar lo que piso, sino terreno de arenas movedizas. Un espejismo dantesco. Y a partir de aquí, monstruos. Agarro la toalla y no pienso ir a hablar con él porque no tiene derecho a echarme en cara que soy algo más que la Dana Scully que se deshace en sus cosquillas y en su voz. Pero lo oigo subir las escaleras. Cauteloso y reflexivo. Abro la puerta del baño y me dejo acunar por el frío de la habitación y el vapor que se escapa. Así, sin escondites. Llega y me mira, sin articular palabras porque está calculándolas. Le devuelvo la mirada unos segundos y le doy la espalda, sentada en la cama y poniéndolo todo perdido.

-Sé que después de lo de ayer no lo merezco, pero, ¿podemos hablar con calma?- Respira fuerte y sé que está nervioso. Tiene que estarlo, porque a mí se me va a salir el corazón del pecho.- Por favor. No voy a pedirte nada más.

-No sé si estoy preparada para tener está conversación, Mulder. Ni siquiera sé si quiero estar aquí. -Sigue de pie y yo sigo dándole la espalda.

-Las cosas que dije… bueno, no todo era verdad. Sé que lo tuyo no es apuñalar por la espalda y sé que no había nadie.

-Entonces sólo fue un intento de boicot. Felicidades, todo un éxito.- Se calla. Sabe que es cierto.- ¿Puedes ilustrarme con las otras cosas que dijiste y que sí son verdad?

-Es verdad que me pregunto por qué te escapaste conmigo aquella noche. Y que creo que últimamente el hospital ha sido para ti un lugar más cómodo que esta casa.

-No, lo que crees es que el trabajo me ha quitado tiempo de estar aquí, que para mí es más importante que lo que tenemos. -Me doy la vuelta, estamos lejos pero nos miramos de frente. Sigo enfadada y quiero que lo sepa.- Y las cosas no funcionan así. Mi trabajo no es más importante que tú. Es importante, aparte de ti. Son dos cosas diferentes en mi vida y tengo derecho a que así sea.

-Lo sé. Y de verdad entiendo que soy el último en poder reprochar a nadie la dedicación por algo. -Duda un poco.- Pero el estar aquí me causa una inseguridad terrible. Sé que la carretera y los moteles llegaron a convertirse en un infierno. Pero estábamos juntos y, aunque llena de miseria, era una burbuja. Aquí… es nuestro hogar, pero siento que ya no puedo ofrecer nada al mundo. Tengo miedo de perderte porque te veo así, con tus trajes, tus horarios, desempeñando una labor vital. Y a veces no puedo dejar de pensar en que es cuestión de tiempo que des con alguien con quien de verdad puedas compartir algo más.

-Comprendo todas esas cosas. Pero he intentado que salgas de ese despacho en algún momento del día, joder. Que te prepares para cuando todo se calme, que escribas, que encuentres otras pasiones sin abandonar la tuya. Que te separes un poco de esa niebla negra de conspiraciones que te está destrozando. Skinner nos ha dicho que falta muy poco para que vuelvas a salir de aquí, que volverás a trabajar. ¿Por qué tienes que arrasar con todo en la espera?

-No lo sé. Tal vez soy más veneno de lo que creías. A veces pienso en todo lo que has perdido por seguirme y siento que merezco este letargo y este estado depresivo. Pero pienso en la idea de que te largues y me desespero.

-No es excusa para justificar toda la mierda de este mes.

-¿Vas a irte, Scully?

-No lo sé.  De verdad que no lo sé. Me habría ido ya. Querría haberme ido ya. Quiero querer irme pero no sé si puedo. Y no sé si puedo porque te quiero. Presente, Mulder, quiero y no sólo quería. El problema es que querer no es suficiente y que nos hemos faltado al respeto. Que me prometí a mí misma que nunca aguantaría ciertas cosas ni caería en otras tantas y aquí estamos, teniendo una conversación sobre los gritos que nos dimos estando a kilómetros de distancia.

-Lo siento. Parece un chiste decirlo pero lo siento.- Aparece mi primer nudo en la garganta. De repente tengo unas ganas terribles de llorar, de rabia, de tristeza y de indecisión.

-Dices que he estado lejos estas semanas. ¿Cómo has estado tan lejos tú sin salir de aquí? Porque sí, lo reconozco. Podría haber trabajado algunos días concretos desde casa. Más caliente, en pijama. Estaría menos agotada de lo que estoy sin esos trayectos al hospital. Pero llegaba aquí y me evitabas, te has estado encerrando el día entero en ese puto despacho. Nos hemos metido en la cama a no poder ni mirarnos porque la última vez que lo intenté, tu negativa fue tan derrotista que pensé que habías perdido el interés. Has rehuido el charlar conmigo por las mañanas. Has cenado comida basura todas las noches antes de que llegara y de poder compartir algo tranquilo, unas palabras. Algo. Te has estado destruyendo deliberadamente. ¿Cómo no iba a escapar de esto? ¿Por qué has estado huyendo de mí y me echas en cara haberme ido cinco días a exponer algo de lo que puedo estar orgullosa porque ha nacido de mi constancia y mi trabajado?

-Porque me estoy muriendo de miedo. Ya te lo he dicho. Me siento un perdedor y cuando te veo irte por las mañanas sólo se me vienen a la cabeza las cosas de las que te has privado por mi culpa. Pienso que mereces una vida normal y me aterra que otra persona pueda dártelas. Y al mismo tiempo quiero que huyas y las encuentres. Quiero que las tengas y quiero que quieras quedarte. Es… difícil explicarlo.

-Ya sé que es difícil. Sé que es difícil para ti y no ha sido mejor para mí, pero, ¿te has parado a pensar en que estoy aquí por elección propia? ¿Que igual que podría no haberte seguido todos estos años o no haberme largado contigo aquella noche podría no haber venido a esta casa? Es mi elección, Mulder. Es mi vida, la que he elegido y de la que no me arrepentiría si no fuera por todo el dolor. Estoy aquí porque quiero y porque para mí lo nuestro, al contrario de lo que piensas, sí es suficiente. Yo no he pedido a ningún cirujano con el ego por las nubes y un piso de infarto, me he quedado con un Fox Mulder que sabe hacerme reír, me trata como una igual, no es condescendiente conmigo y se levanta los domingos temprano para encestar en el patio trasero de nuestra casa. Un Fox Mulder al que no veo desde hace tiempo porque ha tomado la decisión por mí.

-Quiero que tengas eso, Scully. Tu trabajo, tú bata blanca y el pijama verde. Tus trajes y tu maletín y ese cerebro tuyo que se está merendando a la élite de la ciencia médica.

-Yo también lo quiero. Y a ti. Quiero las dos cosas y pueden estar en mi vida a la vez. Como muchas otras. Pero sobre todo quiero, necesito, que hagas un esfuerzo monumental por cuidarte, por salir del pozo, y dejes esa actitud derrotista que te queda tan mal de una vez.

-Te echo de menos. -Se le hace un nudo en la garganta. No quiero que rompamos a llorar ninguno de los dos.- Y a tus riñas pro comida sana, a los fines de semana de manta y calcetines. Echo de menos que me beses con cuidado antes de irte a trabajar para no dejarme marcado tu labial.

-Yo también echo de menos eso.- Nos hemos relajado un poco.- Y que prepares la cena cuando sabes que voy a llegar para que terminemos juntos el día. Y las noches de sábado en que nos abrigamos y salimos al porche a hablar de cualquier chorrada y acaban por darnos las tantas. Y ya de paso echo de menos que en un impulso de los tuyos me quites la ropa al llegar y el sofá cargue con nuestra culpa.

-Siento habernos privado de todo eso.

-No ha sido sólo tu culpa. Pero quiero ser muy honesta contigo, necesito que todo vaya a mejor y hagamos por darle una patada a tanta oscuridad o tendré que irme. Te quiero, te quiero mucho, pero cuidar de mí también es algo que me debo y mi salud mental no puede más con ciertas historias. Y la tuya ya tampoco.-Hace un intento por alargar la mano y tomar la mía pero la retira. Aún es pronto.

-Quiero intentarlo. No puedo prometer nada, pero nada me importa más que intentar que esto vuelva a estar bien. O todo lo bien que podría estar. -Me pasa una de sus sudaderas, ropa interior y calcetines. Estoy muerta de frío y lo nota.- Vístete, vas a pillar un catarro. Voy a preparar la cena, ¿vale? Nada de precocinados ni carbohidratos.- Sí, lo va a intentar. Al menos ahora tenemos eso.

\---

 _There's bound to be a ghost at the back of your closet_  
_No matter where you live_  
_There'll always be a few things, maybe several things_  
_That you're going to find really difficult to forgive_

 _There's going to come a day when you feel better_  
_You'll rise up free and easy on that day_

 _And float from branch to branch_  
_Lighter than the air_  
_Just when that day is coming, who can say? Who can say?_

 _Our mother has been absent ever since we founded Rome_  
_But there's going to be a party when the wolf comes home_

(“Up The Wolves”, The Mountain Goats.)

\---

Pongo al horno unas verduras y coloco la ensalada de espinacas al centro de la mesa. Es un olor familiar, una sensación cálida que versiona a muchas de nuestras noches. Estos días van a ser complicados, no me cabe ninguna duda. Por mucho que los acordes delicados de “The Mountain Goats” suenen mientras me muevo por la cocina, esperándola. Es más sencillo dejarse caer hacia el infierno que salir de él astillándote las uñas. Sí, la espiral autodestructiva tiene que terminar aunque no sepa cómo. Por primera vez en una cadena interminable de días empiezo a ser consciente de muchas cosas. De lo cerca que todo esto ha estado de volar por los aires, por ejemplo. De lo poco que ha faltado para que el sonido de esa puerta al cerrarse se me grabe en la memoria de por vida. Saco dos copas de vino. Tal vez no es el día. Mejor preguntar. Vamos a tener que aprender a volver a mirarnos. La oigo bajar las escaleras y está preciosa, diminuta dentro de mi enorme sudadera, su larga melena completamente recogida arriba. Quiere estar en casa, lo sé. Quiere volver a sentir que podemos estar en casa sin escondernos el uno del otro. No ha sido sólo un mes. Este silencio hueco llegó antes. Se acerca y se sienta, somnolienta.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Mucha, son demasiadas horas desde el sándwich de pavo de la gasolinera.- Sonríe de medio lado en un gesto un poco triste.- Gracias por la cena.

-¿Vino?- Lo piensa un poco, que, efectivamente, tal vez no es el día.

-Un poco. El día de hoy ha durado cien años.- Me siento a la mesa y sirvo la comida.

-Come, anda. No soy el más indicado para decirlo, pero creo que te has estado saltando unas cuantas comidas.-Otra vez esa media sonrisa sardónica.

-Sí, somos dos adalides de las buenas costumbres.-Asiento, despacio. Quiero hablar con ella y que no cueste tanto.

-¿Cómo ha ido el viaje?- Me mira a los ojos, entre curiosa y desafiante.- Quiero saberlo, de verdad.

-Bien. Ha ido bien. Muy agotador y con un horario definitivamente desquiciante como para poder disfrutar algo de la ciudad. Pero he podido trabajar con personas muy interesantes y ha sido beneficioso para la línea de investigación que estoy siguiendo.- Vuelve a mirarme, después de dar un trago a su copa.- Y sí, Mulder, te he echado de menos. –No sé qué decirle. Sé que es verdad y siento que todas las discusiones previas carecen de sentido.

-Tampoco te has perdido gran cosa.- Quiero hacerla reír. Un poco. Ver si aún soy capaz.

-¿De Columbus?

-No, de mí. –Sí, se ríe. Tengo ganas de llorar.- Si no fuera por los kilómetros que he corrido dentro del perímetro de nuestra propiedad estos días, tanta lasaña precocinada habría causado estragos. Ya no soy el guaperas de antes, Scully.-Levanta la ceja. Como diga lo que piensa, tiene ganada la partida. Pero hoy no quiere que la caguemos más.

-Por lo menos te has afeitado. –Sí, descaradamente descarado. Le sonrío un poco.

-Voy a recoger aquí, ¿vale? Vete a la cama, necesitas descansar. – Quiero darle espacio. No ha habido absolutamente ningún contacto físico entre nosotros desde que llegó y las cosas no se arreglan de un plumazo. Pero alarga la mano y enlaza despacio sus dedos con los míos. Es el primer acercamiento en muchos, muchos días y el chispazo da miedo.

-No todo es culpa tuya.

\---                                   

Me siento un poco mejor pero el halo de tristeza no quiere irse del todo. Todo esto es nuestro. Esta habitación que ha visto tantas cosas, la colcha que compramos juntos, la ventana que da al bosque y desde la que es tan bonito mirar cuando el sol se asoma sin complejos. Sé que quiero intentarlo aunque vaya a costar un trabajo terrible. Hemos pasado demasiadas cosas desde que nos conocimos, más los últimos años. No quiero que se sienta solo ni que crea que no me merece. Quiero arreglarnos y quiero todo lo que no podemos tener. Paso a paso. Habrá que ir paso a paso. Empieza por cepillarte los dientes y meterte en la cama. La privación del sueño siempre te ha ido fatal, bella durmiente. Estoy saturada de artículos médicos hasta querer gritar. Sí, mejor Shirley Jackson en tapa rústica entre las sábanas. Algo con lo que distraerte de todas las cosas que estás pensando. Porque va a subir a la habitación y quieres que se quede. Porque no te atreves a tenerlo tan cerca. A Hill House la embargaban los fantasmas y a esta casa en West Virginia la embargan los demonios. Si algo hemos aprendido de la literatura gótica, es que esos seres van con nosotros. Lo oyes subir y te incorporas un poco, arremolinándote más entre las sábanas y el edredón calentito. Espera que estés dormida porque se muere de miedo tanto como tú. Lo sabes. Pero no quieres jugar más al engaño en esta película.

-¿No puedes dormir?

-Ya sabes que me cuesta cuando estoy tan cansada.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Leche, infusión de valeriana?

-No, de verdad.- Le sonrío para que vea que no quiero más batallas. Sólo que nos perdonemos.- Tú también tienes que descansar.

-Estoy bien.

-No lo estás. Tú también has tenido un día de mierda y tienes derecho a no estarlo.- Baja la cabeza con cansancio, quiere decir algo pero no se atreve. Se dirige al baño, lo oigo trastear con el grifo y la pasta de dientes. Vamos a tener que enfrentarnos a ciertas cosas tarde o temprano. Para cuando sale, hago como que estoy perdida en mi novela, pero se dirige a mí igualmente.

-¿Quieres que duerma abajo? De verdad que no me importa.- Pero a mí sí.

-No te lo he pedido.

-Lo sé, pero tienes derecho a…- Lo corto, no quiero que siga flagelándose.

-Si no quisiera dormir contigo, me habría ido abajo yo. Anda, métete en la cama.- Me mira, con duda.- De verdad.- Se acerca despacio, dejando en una silla su camiseta y su pantalón de pijama. Es ridículo que sintamos vergüenza hasta en lo más estúpido. Lo que puede llegar a hacer una temporada de nubarrones.- ¿Quieres que apague la luz?

-No, no te preocupes. Yo también voy a leer un poco. –Coge el libro de su mesita y lo miro. Está increíblemente guapo aunque no se lo crea. La luz tenue remarca su perfil y recuerdo todas las cosas por las que un día llegué a enamorarme de él. Se merece oírlas, pero no sé si esta noche soy capaz.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?-Un poco, sólo un poco de conversación. Hace tanto que no hablamos en la cama…

- _El gran Gatsby_. Una elección rara para momentos complicados. –Y que lo digas. Una ocasión maravillosa para disertar sobre la soledad estando rodeado de gente. Vuelve al libro y yo hago lo mismo. Poco a poco, sí. Pasos de hormiga.

Trascurren unos diez minutos en el más absoluto silencio a pesar de que tengo la certeza de que ninguno de los dos se está enterando de lo que lee. Nos oímos pensar. Es otra de nuestras grandes capacidades. Quiero que nos acerquemos más y probablemente está pensando lo mismo. Estoy nerviosa, como si hubiera vuelto al instituto y no supiera entrarle al chico que me gusta. Tal vez no sea una buena idea hoy. O tal vez no quiera, yo que sé. Demasiados, demasiados días sin tocarle. Habrán pasado cinco semanas desde la última vez. Ni siquiera le he besado desde que crucé la puerta de casa y se me antoja un esfuerzo titánico no hacerlo, mientras miro de reojo esos labios que tanto me gustan y solía sentir tan míos. En lugar de eso, sigo con la mirada fija en el libro y llevo mis dedos a su pelo. Le encanta que lo haga, acariciarle, pasar mis uñas por su nuca despacio, volver a esa mata color castaño. Sí, empieza por cosas simples, Dana. Intenta hacer como que no se inmuta, pero se inmuta. Es agradable y lo relaja. Y hace tanto que no nos tocamos que su respiración se ha acelerado un poquito. Pero me deja estar ahí y es algo bueno. Después de un tiempo breve, pero que los nervios han expandido hasta el infinito, me mira a los ojos y lleva su mano a mi mejilla.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Sí, pero quiero que estés mejor tú. No te culpo por haberte sentido como te has sentido porque las circunstancias no son las mejores. Pero me enfada que creas que no eres suficiente para mí, o que te cambiaría por nadie.

-Me cuesta entenderlo.

-Y a mí me cuesta entender que exista el Chupacabra, pero según tú, anda por ahí suelto. Qué quieres que te diga, Mulder.- Se ríe y se relaja un poco.

-Touché. – Siento hormigas en el estómago y unos nervios que paralizan, pero de verdad, de verdad, que tenerlo más cerca es una necesidad.

-¿En serio vamos a jugar a esto toda la noche?-Sueno tan indignada y me tiembla tanto la voz que desde fuera tiene que resultar gracioso.

-¿A qué?- Sabe a qué me refiero pero no daría el primer paso ni muerto. Ya está bien. Me incorporo y me acerco a él.

-En esta casa nadie se va a dormir sin un beso de buenas noches. –Acerco mis labios a los suyos muy despacio, los rozo, respiramos demasiado. Temo que no me devuelva el beso pero lo hace. Nos besamos, triste y lento. Se separa un poco de mí y me mira, acaricia mi pelo y vuelve a atraerme hacia su boca. Esta vez con más ganas y menos miedo. Mucho con los labios y más con la lengua. Vuelvo a separarme un poco y muerdo ese labio inferior que siempre me ha desvelado tanto.- Antes eran míos. Muy míos.

-Lo siguen siendo, Scully.-Nos besamos tan despacio y durante tanto rato que pierdo la noción. Estamos evitando lo que no sabemos cómo encarar. La cosa empieza a calentarse y nos separamos. El monstruo del pánico vuelve a hacer acto de presencia.- Tienes que descansar. -Vuelve a darme un último beso y apaga la luz de su mesita.

-Sí, tal vez sea lo mejor.- Lo digo con palabras pero no lo siento. No ya porque esté imposiblemente cachonda, que también, sino porque no quiero poner más ladrillos en este muro. Apago mi luz y me doy la vuelta, más frustrada de lo que me gustaría. ¿Y si lo intento? ¿Y si vuelve a rechazarme? ¿Y si no es lo que quiere? Vale, pero esa erección es una realidad. Aunque tienes que respetar que han sido unos días insufriblemente largos y puede no estar preparado. Deja que sea él. Si no hoy, mañana. Pasan los minutos y sabes que sigue despierto. Lo oyes respirar, lo sientes moverse incómodo entre la ropa de la cama. Cómo podéis leeros tan bien y haberos jodido tanto. Sólo entonces sientes que se da la vuelta y mete la mano en tu camiseta con una cautela que te asusta.

-Sí que quiero.- Lo dice muy bajito, mientras acaricia tu estómago con esos dedos que deberían ser pecado.- Pero me muero de miedo.- No sé qué decir, quiero que me toque y quiero tocarlo pero no que se sienta incómodo. –Aunque creo que tú también quieres…- Sube un poco la mano, rozando mis pechos levemente.- Pero puedo parar ahora mismo si dices que no.- Como única respuesta me incorporo, me saco la camiseta y me siento sobre él. Paso mi mano por su rostro, mis dedos por su pecho. Respira rápido.- Eres preciosa. Te he echado tanto de menos que me parece imposible que estemos aquí.- Beso un poco, llevo mi mano a su erección. –No, todavía no. – Me da la vuelta y se coloca sobre mí. Intento tirar de sus calzoncillos, pero no me deja.

-Mulder…- Lleva un dedo a mis labios para callarme mientras baja los suyos hasta mi cuello, obligándome a cerrar los ojos. Lo besa todo. Mi clavícula, mis pechos, mi estómago, mi ombligo. Tira de mis bragas y me mira fijamente. Tengo tanto calor y estoy tan mojada que me muerdo los labios de anticipación.

-Yo no tengo prisa. – Entierra la cabeza entre mis piernas, su lengua en mi clítoris, sus labios succionando. Todo se disuelve. Todo se me nubla en este calor. Su respiración entrecortada, la mía, mis gemidos, mis dedos en su pelo. He esperado tanto que correrme me lleva un par de minutos. Me hundo aquí, en la cama, entre temblores. Se ríe con satisfacción.- Vaya, doctora, los efectos de la sequía sexual son curiosos.- Agarro una almohada y le doy con ella. No puedo evitar que se me escape la risa también. Malditas endorfinas.

-No he terminado de comprobarlos. Yo no me reiría tanto, Mulder.- Ahora sí me deja tirar de sus calzoncillos y se acomoda entre mis piernas. Me pongo un poco más seria. –Necesito mucho esto, ¿vale?- Le acaricio la cara con mis pulgares, entra en mí mientras le beso. Y parece mentira pero siento que aún lo necesita más. Me acerca mucho a él, mirada vidriosa. El ritmo es enloquecedor y tarda poco en descontrolarse. Tenerlo dentro es desquiciante, una tortura maravillosa. Me agarro a él. –No vuelvas a irte nunca.

-Me aterroriza la idea de que te vayas porque…-Cada vez va más rápido y le cuesta hablar.- …porque lo eres todo. Y te quiero. – Está a punto de derrumbarse sobre mí.- No solemos decirlo en voz alta y hoy lo hemos dicho demasiadas veces. Pero te quiero. Es el día más raro de la historia y te quiero.- Colapsa, siento todo su peso encima. Sale de mí despacio y se tumba. Me acerca.- No sé cómo he podido cagarla tanto.

-Hemos. Cómo hemos podido, Mulder. –Me empieza a vencer el sueño. Me agarro mucho a él y nos arropo. –Vamos a aprender de esto, ¿vale?-Me besa la frente y cierra los ojos. Otro huracán neutralizado. Otra tormenta que no ha podido arrasarnos.

_Habrá una fiesta cuando el lobo llegue a casa._


End file.
